La gran pregunta de Yahiko
by Bruja
Summary: Cualquier niño a edad tan temprana desea conocer todo y saber el por qué de las cosas hasta¿de donde vienen los niños? la clásica pregunta que todo buen padre algun día deberá responder
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1 -la gran duda  
**_

Era un día caluroso y el pequeño espadachín estaba barriendo el porche, el pobre chaval se encontraba divagando en su mente, había pasado algo pero...no sabía como había ocurrido, bueno, a decir verdad si pero..¿y si tenía repercusiones? eso era lo que más le asustaba, no saber hasta que punto había dado en la diana y dentro de poco habría alguien como él. Suspiró y tembló, era muy joven para plantearse eso, es más, ni siquiera lo había pensado aún pero...ayer ocurrió. Dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared y se sentó en el bordillo del porche, se tapó los ojos y...lloró. Comenzó a recordar eso. 

_**Flasback**_

_Había ido a la taberna de Tae a dejarle una cacerola que Kaoru le había pedido, mientras estaba afuera observó a Tsubame sacar agua del porche y regar las flores, estaba tan guapa que se ruborizó, sus mejillas ganaban colores y los nervios le estaban atacando, la verdad es que la chica le gustaba mucho, tanto que cuando estaba a su lado se ponía muy nervioso y solo balbuceaba. Se acercó a ella y tapándole los ojos..._

-¡¿Quién soy?!... 

-Yahiko...-respondió con humor...-¿eres tú?...-se giró para verlo a los ojos, el chico seguía más rojo que un tomate y se dio cuenta que llevaba una flor silvestre en la mano..-¿es para mí?... 

-Mmmmmmm..¡claro!..-respondió nervioso..-la he visto y me ha gustado, así que te la he traído... 

-Muchas gracias...-le contestó para cojerla y darle un beso en la mejilla, el joven se tocaba el lado y se sorprendió, nadie le había besado con esa calidez, la cogió por los hombros y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, esta vez fue la chica que estaba roja...

-Nos vemos luego...-y se fue, dejando sorprendida y roja a la chica.

_**Final flasback **__  
_

Ahora que lo recordaba más rojo se ponía. Y por otra parte más miedo le daba, la había dejado embarazada con ese beso y ahora iba a ser papá. La dueña del dojo se acercó al joven y colocando una mano en su hombro...

-¡¿Que te pasa Yahiko?!¡estás muy triste!...

-Snif snif he cometido un problema y dentro de unos meses lo tendré en mis brazos...

-¡¿Un problema?!¿cual es?..-.le preguntó más intrigada...-no creo que sea tan grave...

-Si que lo es, aun no soy un hombre adulto y ya mismo tendré la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, de protegerlo...-la observó...-estoy echo un lio...

-¡¿A quién tienes que proteger y cuidar?!..-siguió más intrigada...-¿vas a tener un perro o un gato? por que si es así, primero tendrías que habérmelo dicho y no hacerlo a mis espaldas...

-¡Ojala fuera un perro o un gato!...-la miró fijamente...-¿debes prometerme que me ayudarás, que yo solo no puedo hacerlo?¡bueno también debes ayudar a Tsubame, la pobrecita debe estar pasándolo mal y todo por mi culpa!...

-¿Eh?...-más interrogantes se formaron alrededor de la cabeza de Kaoru, no entendía nada de lo que le estaba contando y más lio le estaba haciendo ese acertijo...-¡habla Yahiko!...

-Tsubame esta embarazada...-soltó para llorar.

La dueña del Dojo se levantó de golpe para tropezarse consigo misma y caer al suelo de cara, se incorporó con dificultad y observó al niño, lo había echo, había dejado embarazada a Tsumabe y encima le estaba haciendo abuela...¡por favor! era muy joven y aun no había conseguido el amor de su espadachín pelirrojo, Kaoru comenzó a llorar, el pequeño se había adelantado a ella y encima era menor, eso le convertía en una...secundaria, siempre estaría detrás del pequeño, él sabía más que ella, y encima se lo estaría restregando en la cara..había sido vencida por un niño en el arte del amor.

-Buaaaaaaaaaa Yahiko buaaaaaaaaa...-lloró desconsoladamente, no es que no sintiera el temor del pequeño al haber dejado "embarazada" a su Tsubame pero...-¡sabes más que yo!...

-Buaaaaaaaaa no digas eso...-y rompió a llorar como su amiga..-estoy muerto de miedo, voy a ser papá y no se ni cuidarme yo mismo...buaaaaaaaaa...-se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la mano...-buaaaaaaaaa estoy aterrado de miedo y todo por darle un beso...

-¿Beso?¿has dicho beso?¿un beso en la cara?¿o un beso en...?mmmmmm bueno ya me entiendes...-comenzó a decir colorada con los ojos abiertos, el pequeño la miro con cara de no entender nada..-mmm quiero decir que vosotros habéis dormido juntos y sin nada, me refiero como si te fueras a duchar pero en la cama y con alguien... 

-¿Te puedes duchar en la cama?¡no lo sabía!...-exclamó sorprendido...-nunca la he visto sin ropa...¿por que lo preguntas?...-le dijo con una ceja levantada...-¿Es que hay que verse sin ropa?¿por que?¿te duchas mejor?...

Se cayó de espaldas, el pequeño había confundido todo, se creía que dándole un beso la dejaba embarazada, se rió por pensar tan ingenuamente, pero peor había sido para ella, creerse que había preñado a una chica y que encima iba más adelantado que ella...bueno en dar beso si.

-Ehhhhhh ummmmmmm...-estaba nerviosa, jamás pensó que tendría que llegar a este tema, daba por sentado que lo sabía o mejor aún, que alguno de los chicos le ayudarán con esto...-¡je! no has dejado embarazada a Tsubame, de todas maneras dándole un beso una mujer no se queda en estado... 

-¡¿Ah no?!...-sus ojos se abrieron con ilusión, emanaba alegría, se había quitado un peso de encima, ahora no iba a ser papá pero...-¿entonces como se hacen a los niños Kaoru?...

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-y tembló, su cara estaba totalmente roja y un humito salía de sus orejas...-verás...ummmmm...los niños nacen...ummmmm del ummmm bueno también puede nacer sin ummmmm...¿lo entiendes?...

-¡¿Eh?¿no te entiendo Kaoru?...-estaba muy dubitativo...-¿como se hace los niños? 

-¡Pues como te lo he dicho!...

-Es que no me has dicho nada...-le responde serio...-simplemente me has dicho un trabado de palabras...

La chica se levantó de su lado y se fue, pero fue cortada por el pequeño que la miró con ojos suplicantes...

-¡¿Por qué no me respondes?¿es malo?¿duele mucho ver como nacen los niños en la ducha?¿que hay que hacer para que no nazca un niño en la ducha?¡lo digo por si alguna vez me ducho con Tsubame sin ropa...¿no?!...

-¡¿QUUUUUEEEEEEE?!¡¡¡NO TE PUEDES DUCHAR CON TSUBAME EN LA DUCHA!!!...

-¡¿No?¿por qué?!...

-¡Por que eso se hace cuando eres mayor!...-le responde más roja que un tomate... 

-¡Ah!...-apoyó su mano en su barbilla...-¿por eso tu no te duchas con Kenshin en la ducha, por que no eres una adulto auténtica?...

-Glup..-se puso colorada..más todavía. Sus manos descansaban en su pecho y su mirada estaba clavada en el cielo, cuanto desearía ducharse con su amor...-¡ay mi Kenshin!..-abrió los ojos para verlo directamente a los ojos...-¡¿por qué no vas a hablar con los chicos?!¡seguro que ellos te ayudan!...

Y salió huyendo. Mientras Yahiko seguía removiendo su mente, no entendía la actitud de Kaoru, así que moviendo sus hombros, se fue para encontrar a su ídolo. 

_**Continuará...**_

_**Holas! vuelvo con una vieja historia que me hacia ganas publicar, espero que les guste.**_

_**proximamente publicare un nuevo fic, mientras tanto lo estoy realizando.**_

_**disfruten de la lectura. saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 - Siguen las grandes dudas  
**_

Yahiko iba con los brazos cruzados, la conversación con Kaoru le había dejado más confundido, si los niños no venían de los besos...¿entonces como venían? o...¿por que las mujeres engordaban tanto en unos meses, para que después se deshincharán como un globo?.

Sus ojos se agradaron a ver a Kenshin lavando la ropa mientras echaba un ojo a las pequeñas que dormían, se adelantó con pasos firmes para quedarse mirando fijamente a su ídolo... 

-¡¿Te ocurre algo Yahiko?!...

-Tengo una duda, pero Kaoru no ha sabido responderme bien y se ha puesto colorada...¿no tendrá fiebre no?...

-No creo, está mañana estaba bien...-se quedó extrañado...-¡da igual, seguro que ha tomado mucho sol je!...-estiró la ropa y comenzó a tenderla en las cuerdas...-¿y bien cuál es esa gran duda que tienes?... 

-¿De donde vienen los niños?..-preguntó directamente, para que el espadachín se pusiera rojo y la ropa se le cayera al suelo...-¿vienen en la ducha?¡es algo que me ha dicho Kaoru, es que estaba con el tema de la ducha que no paraba!...-colocó sus manos en su barbilla..-¡por que con un beso no vienen, a eso me lo ha explicado bien pero..¿entonces como aparecen?...

-Ehhhhhhhhhhh..-observó a Yahiko, sabía que está pregunta tarde o temprano caería en sus oidos pero..¡no creía que iba a ser tan pronto! el chaval tenía 10 años...-mmmmmm es algo delicado de explicar...

-¡¿Sí?¿es que acaso duele cuando se hace en la ducha?!...

-Mmmmmm verás los niños no duelen cuando se hace en la ducha...-estaba que el corazón le salía por el pecho...-es que lo niños no se hacen en la ducha, bueno, se puede hacer si tienes un descuido pero se hacen en el futón...-sus manos temblaban y un sudor le recorría toda la cara...-sientes placer... 

-¡¿Placer?!¿que tipo de placer?..-se sentó en el suelo escuchando la explicación de su ídolo, por lo menos se entera de algo más, aunque era lioso, pero eso hacía..-¿y como se hacen?..

-Verás la mujer tiene una semillita y se riega...

-¡¿Una semillita?!..-repitió incrédulo...-¿y como se riega?¿que tipo de agua necesitas?...-preguntó con más curiosidad...-¿Kaoru tiene una semillita?¡será mejor que no se duche en la ducha contigo!... 

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee?!...-se cayó de espaldas para que sus ojos se volvieran espirales...-¡Kaoru y yo solos en la ducha!¡ohhhh me sube la tensión!...

Yahiko se levantó y colocando su mano en la frente del Rurouni se fue, su ídolo se había desmayado, así que prefirió irse a buscar más información. Estaba un poco cabizbajo, por que Kenshin le había allanado el terreno, ahora sabía que las mujeres tenían semillitas y que los hombres tenían un agua especial para que nacieran los niños. Ajenos a esto, el luchador estaba en la consulta del Dr. Gensai para que la mujer "zorro" le arreglará nuevamente la venda de la mano...

-¡¿Y bien... que te ha pasado hoy?!...-le preguntó de reojo, mientras colocaba una venda nueva..-¿qué has hecho?...

-Nada Megumi...-se excusó...-simplemente estaba jugando una partida y...

-¡¿Y qué?!...-siguió con el interrogatorio...-¿le distes un golpe a la mesa?..-vio la afirmación del luchador y una vena se adueñaba de su frente, siempre era igual, ella le curaba y este al día siguiente venía para colocársela de nuevo...

-Lo siento Megumi...-sonrió con dulzura para acercarse lentamente a la doctora...-¿puedo besar a mi doctora favorita?... 

-¡No!..-le contestó seriamente aunque con cierto rubor...-¡siempre haces lo mismo, me cabreas y luego pides disculpas con un beso!...-giró su rostro enfadada...

-Me gusta verte enfadada...-se levantó de la silla y abrazó fuertemente a su doctora, le gustaba el calor de su cuerpo, sentirla cerca de él, eso le llenaba de una gran felicidad...-¿cuándo le vamos a decir a estos que estamos juntos?..-le susurró en el oído..-¡por qué va siendo hora!...

-Espera un poco por favor...-le contestó al abrazarlo con fuerza... 

Poco a poco acercaban sus rostros, estaban a milímetros de distancia cuando...

-¡¡Sanosukeeeeeee!!..-gritó el chaval abriendo la cortina y pillándolos...-¡¿qué hubiera pasado si no fuera yo?!...

-¡¡Mocoso!!..-le grito el luchador para acercarse a él y golpearle la cabeza...-¡¡maldito enano!!...

-¡¿A quién le llamas enano?!¡¡cerebro de medusa!!... 

Y la doctora salió de la sala dejando a los dos chicos discutir para volver con un vaso de agua y una aspirina. Se sentó en la silla y con mala cara siguió observándolos, el pequeño le había interrumpido un momento especial, un beso...A decir verdad era el único que sabía lo que había entre ellos, por la sencilla razón de que una vez los pillo con las manos en la masa y...no pudieron mentirle. 

-¡¿Querías algo Yahiko?!...

-¡Ah si!...-recordó mientras le mordía el brazos al luchador...-he venido para que me ayudéis en una duda, a decir verdad se lo he preguntado a Kenshin y Kaoru...pero ellos me han hecho un lío y ahora no sé la verdad...

-¡¿Y que te han dicho ese par de bobos?!..-preguntó el luchador al sentarse encima de la mesa, pero obtuvo una mirada asesina de su chica y se levantó para sentarse en la silla...

-¡¡No saben de donde vienen los niños!!...-explicó con decisión...

-¡GLUP!...-soltaron a la vez la pareja, para mirarse a los ojos y conseguir que sus rostros se volvieran rojos.

-Es que he besado a Tsubame y creí que la había dejado embarazada, pero Kaoru me ha dicho que con un beso no pasa eso así que...¿cómo ocurre? lo digo para saberlo y no ponerlo en práctica...-explicaba ante los ojos enormes de los dos...-me han dicho no se qué de la ducha y también que las mujeres tienen una semillita y los hombres la riegan entonces...¿qué agua especial necesitan para conseguir eso?...-finalizó para sentarse en la silla y observar a sus amigos, esperaba que ellos le aclarasen la gran duda...

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Soy hijo de animal y vegetal.**

La parejita continuó observándose mutuamente, era una situación algo delicada. La verdad es que ellos jamás se lo habían preguntado a sus padres, por la sencilla razón de que ese tema era _**"TABÚ" **_pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y los niños de hoy en día eran muy distintos a los de antaño. Sanosuke bufó, era una situación extraña, estaba haciendo el papel de padre cuando él no era capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. Asi que se acercó al niño, colocó las manos en los hombros del chaval y mirandolo fijamente...

-Los niños los traen las cigüeñas de París...

-¡¿París?! mmmmm¿donde está eso?..-preguntó más confundido que antes...

-En Europa..-contesta Megumi roja...-es una ciudad muy hermosa y por eso ese lindo animal lo trae de ahí...-sigue explicándolo...-y lo puedes pedir por catálogo...

-¡¿Eh?...-los ojos del pequeño eran enormes...-¿entonces que hay de la semillita y el agua?...¿o la misma ducha?...

-Je!son fábulas...-sigue diciendo el luchador con una gota de sudor...-son historias para que los niños no se piensen que un animal los trae volando de ese lugar...

-¡¿De verdad?!..-preguntó más asombrado...-¿entonces soy hijo de una cigüeña?...

-¡No! eres hijo de una persona, en concreto de tus padres...-explicó Megumi..-simplemente este lindo pájaro te trae para que estés en los brazos de tus padres...

-¿Hay una cosa que no me cuadra?..-les dijo con seriedad...-¡si soy hijo de mis padres...¿por qué me tiene que traer un pájaro de un sitio tan lejos?!¿podría traerme un animal de Japón?¡seria más fácil..¿no?! 

Ahora se habían quedado sin palabras, no sabían como continuar con la historia de la cigüeña que venía de París, estaban dudosos de seguir con este absurdo juego, habían comenzado una mentira pequeña, pero al fin y al cabo era una mentira gorda.

-¡No le des más vueltas a la tortilla!..-se quejó Sanosuke...-¡te ha traido una cigüeña y punto en boca!...

-¡JO!pero yo no quería que una cigüeña me trajera...-puso morros..-no me gustan esos pajaracos...-cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos...-tienen muchas plumas y molestan mucho con su cantos...-abrió los ojos...-¿entonces que hay de la semillita y el agua?..-volvió a preguntar.

-Pues nada cuando te trae la cigüeña te plantan en un macetero y papá lo riega...-explica Megumi...

-¡¿Como?¿he nacido de un macetero de planta?¡pero si no me gustan las verduras, ahora lo entiendo..¿ellas son mi familia, son como mis hermanos?..-se levantó de la silla sonriendo...-¡soy un vegetal!...

Sanosuke observó a Megumi con una mirada fea, vaya chorrada le había contado del macetero, ahora el pequeño se creía que los niños nacían de los maceteros que las cigüeñas traían de París y que el papá lo regaba, en pocas palabras habían confundido al niño. Estaba por salir de la sala cuando el luchador le cojió del hombro...

-Ni se te ocurra contar a nadie lo nuestro..¿entiendes?...

-Siempre me haces la misma pregunta y sabes mi respuesta...

El chaval se fue de la sala, consiguiendo que ambos le siguieran también. Debían ir al Dojo Kamiya y aclarar las dudas que el pequeño estaba teniendo y que encima le habían comido la cabeza con más tonterías. Mientras tanto en el Dojo, tanto Kenshin como Kaoru estaban sentados en el porche, con sus miradas fijas en el suelo de tierra y por pensamiento múltiple tenían al chaval, nunca creyeron que iban a contarle una mentira, estaban convencidos de que esa pregunta las haría cuando fuera un poco más grande, no como ahora que tenía 10 años. Estaban molestos consigo mismos, le habían mentido a su amigo pero...¡era una situación incómoda! Ya sabían que llegaría la pregunta pero...¡en el fondo deseaban que jamás surgiera!.

-¡¿Por qué le has dicho eso de la ducha?!..-le preguntó con suavidad el espadachín...

-Por que él creía que había dejado embarazada a Tsubame con un beso...-lo observó directamente y su corazón bombeó, lo amaba tanto que solo deseaba tirarse en sus brazos..-me hizo gracia, pero cuando salió con la pregunta...pues no supe que decirle..-su expresión se ruborizó...-¿y tú por que le has dicho lo de la semillita y el agua?...

-Ha sido lo primero que se me ha ocurrido después de escuchar lo de la ducha...-la observó detenidamente, no podía negar sus sentimientos, también la amaba, pero temía que le rechazará por su pasado, ese tan cruel y despiadado... 

Bufaron con ganas para volver a clavar sus vistas en el suelo, a la vez alzaron los ojos y vieron a la pareja, bueno, ellos realmente no lo sabían. Sanosuke iba con el esqueleto de un pescado entre los dientes y refunfuñaba, mientras que Megumi iba con los brazos cruzados y su bolso, se pararon enfrente y... 

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Yahiko para preguntar como vienen los niños?!¡¿dónde lo ha escuchado?!..-les grito el luchador para sentarse entre ellos...-ha venido hace un rato para hacernos unas cuantas preguntas...

-¡¿Y que le habéis dicho?!..-preguntó Kaoru...

-Pues que los niños vienen de París por una cigüeña y luego los enterramos en un macetero para que el papá le riegue...-finalizó Megumi algo colorada por su explicación... 

Tanto Kenshin como Kaoru se miraron a los ojos para...¡estallar de la risa! La verdad es que su idea había sido muy buena e ingeniosa, además tenía unos toques de humor excelentes...

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja..-se retorcía en el porche el espadachín...-jajajajajajajajajajajaja

-¡¿Parece gracioso verdad Kenshin?!..-le preguntó el luchador al levantar una ceja...-pues peor nos ha salido, se cree que ha nacido de un macetero...

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajaja...-seguía riéndose Kaoru...

-Y el pobrecito le va a dar algo cuando se entere de que es mentira...-finalizó Megumi. 

Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron de desgana, no sabían como iban a salir de este embrollo, y lo peor de todo es que la inocencia de su amigo era grande, era listo pero en este tema...era como Kenshin...¡paradito! y encima se creía hijo de un vegetal. Las cosas dejaron de ir bien, el pequeño estaba en el riachuelo de Tokio tirando piedras al agua, había descubierto el secreto del nacimiento humano y encima no le gustaba nada. Se levantó y nuevamente recogió otra piedra y con tanto impulso...

La tiró, golpeando a un pajarito que iba volando...

-¡He matado a un cartero de niños!..-salió corriendo para ver como en su lugar había plumas y alzando un poco la cabeza, descubrió al "muerto viviente", subió por un árbol...-uff menos mal que no te ha ocurrido nada, imagínate cuantos niños podrían haberse perdido sin su grandísima ayuda..¿Eh?...-observó como debajo del cuerpo del pajarito había crías y...-¿son tus hijos?¡que bonito, cuando sean mayores seguirán con tu labor cartero humano!..-pero se dio cuenta de que el animalito tenía una semillita e iba a dársela a sus hijitos...-¡PERO QUE MALA ERES!...-se la arrancó de quajo...-¡¡ERES UNA ESCORÍA, IBAS A MATAR A ESTE HOMBRE INOCENTE!!..-bajó del árbol y salió corriendo mientras seguía farfullando...

Su respiración se hacía dura y entrecortada, así que abriendo la consulta del Dr. Gensai, entró como si fuera su casa, se dirigió a la cocina, cogió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió...¡estaba sediento! Y bastante deprimido, ese cartero humano iba a asesinar a un inocente, alguien que tendría una familia en alguna parte de la ciudad y que ahora iba a estar huérfano...

-Pobrecita semilla..-la acariciaba con dulzura...-está solo en el mundo como yo...¿YO?¡ostras!...-abrió los ojos de golpe y...-tranquilo yo te cuidaré, al igual que Kenshin y Kaoru, pronto volveremos a tener otro bebe en casa, bueno...otro niño pequeño al que cuidar...por qué yo soy un "hombre" y sé muchas cosas de la vida...

La puerta de la cocina se abrió mostrando al doctor con una cesta de comida, se asombró al ver al pequeño aquí, pero tampoco le dio importancia...

-¡¿Te quedas a comer Yahiko?!...-guardó las cosas en la despensa, mientras el chico acariciaba la semilla...-¿por qué no le dices a los demás que vengan también?...-siguió hablando ante la ignorancia del chaval, asomó la cabeza para verlo...-¡ey ¿te ocurre algo?!...

El chico le miró a los ojos y en ellos había lágrimas... 

-Snif...¡me he convertido en papá!...-y lloró a moco tendido mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su gi...-sin quererlo ha ocurrido...

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!!... 

El doctor se cayó al suelo y gateaba hacía el chaval, no podía creerse que había dejado embarazada a una chica...¡era muy joven!

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4 – Voy a ser Papá y tengo dudas**_

El niño ayudo al doctor a levantarse mientras esté cogía bocanadas de aire, en estos momentos el hambre había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Respiraba ondamente y observando de reojo al chaval...

-Yahiko eres muy joven para ser padre...¿es qué no sabes nada?...

-Es mi deber, otro en mi lugar hubiera echo lo correcto...-le respondió serio...

-¡¿Tu deber?!¡tu deber es aprender a ser un hombre de provecho en el futuro, no teniendo un hijo!..-comenzó a gritarle...-¡¡solo traen problemas!!...

-Pero...el hijo no es mío...-siguió comentándole al acariciar la semilla...

-¡¿Cómo?!¿y por qué rayos te tienes que hacer cargo tú de él?¡que lo haga el padre que para eso lo ha hecho!...

El pequeño se mordió los labios, le habían abandonado y ahora tenía que recordarlo, ya sabía que cuando su "pequeño" fuera grande tendría que contarle que su cartero semillero había estado a punto de dárselo a sus polluelos y que él lo salvó de milagro...¡estaba solo en este mundo cruel!..

-Esta solito y yo soy el único que puedo hacerme cargo de él, lo han abandonado a su suerte y encima su cartero ha fallado...

-¡¿Es huérfano?!..-le preguntó y vio la afirmación del pequeño...-¡entonces hay que llevarle a un orfanato, allí se harán cargo de él y tú no debes ser su padre, eres un niño!...-vio los morros del chaval...-¿y bien donde está el pequeño?..-le preguntó al mover la cabeza por todas partes...-¡¿dónde está ese pequeño milagro de la naturaleza?!...

-Aquí...-le mostró la semilla...

El doctor lo observó con mala cara, vale que le hubiera dicho que era un niño pero no tenían mucho tiempo, ese pequeño estaba desamparado y no podían dejarlo asi, apartó la mano de Yahiko para volver a preguntarle lo mismo, pero nuevamente le mostró la semilla...

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto Yahiko¿dónde está el pequeño?!...

-Pues aquí te estoy diciendo...-le respondió seriamente...-llevo todo el rato mostrándotelo y tú no haces caso...-se separó del anciano que tenía los ojos salidos de las órbitas..-solo necesito un macetero y agua y el bebe saldrá...¡ay! siendo médico tendrías que saberlo...

-¡¿Me has estado tomando el pelo?!...-le preguntó entrecerradamente...

-¡No! he defendido a este bebe de ser devorado por las crías de un pájaro cartero...y ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de el...-bufó...-eso me pasa por meterme en medio y ahora voy a ser padre...

El doctor se apoyó en la mesa y se masajeaba las sien...el pequeño estaba muy confundido...¿Cómo podía creer semejante disparate? Y lo vio, estaba acunando a la semilla en un macetero de Megumi...

-¡Oye Gensai...¿puede darme esa agua especial que tienen los hombres para que crezca los niños?!...

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!¡¡¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!!!...-le grito totalmente colorado...-¡¡¡ESO NO SE PIDE, SE DA...MMMM QUIERO DECIR SE DA A LA MUJER DE TU VIDA Y NO ES UNA COSA QUE SE VA DANDO POR DAR!!...

-Ah¿o sea qué necesitas a una mujer para soltar esa agua?...-se rió..-¡haberlo dicho, te traigo a Megumi y me das el agua!!...

-¡¡ESO ES ACOSO SEXUAL!!...-le gritó más rojo que antes, una vena le salía por la frente mientras respiraba fuertemente...-¡¡¡NO ME VOY A ACOSTAR CON MEGUMI...CHIFLADO!!...

-¡¿Acoso sexual?!...¿Qué es eso?..-se levantó con cara confundido...-¿qué esa palabra?¿es peligroso o bueno?...

-¡Es horrible!...-baja la intensidad de sus pulmones...-¡tienes sexo con una persona que no quiere, es decir, la violas!...

-¿Sexo?..-repitió...-¿qué es exactamente?..-más interrogantes ocupaban la mente del pequeño...-¿Se come? O...¿se disfruta tenerlo entre las manos?¿es para jugar?¿o para entrenar?. 

-Mmmmmmm cuan difícil veo este camino...-murmuró con una gota de sudor...-¿no sabes que es el sexo?..-vio la negación del pequeño...-es una experiencia maravillosa con la pareja, ambos estáis desnudos y...

-¿Estáis en la ducha?...-finalizó con una sonrisa...

-¡¿Ducha?!¿qué pinta aquí la ducha?..-ahora el confundido era él..-el sexo es una acto amoroso con la persona que amas...

-¡¿Un acto amoroso?!...-más interrogantes lo abordaban...-me temo que no sé a que te refieres con eso, pero...-sonrió ampliamente..-sé como vienen los niños¡de París! Gracias a las cigüeñas que nos traen y luego tenemos que plantarnos en un macetero..¡que listo soy!

Ahora fue el momento de abrir enormemente los ojos, Gensai estaba maravillado con la imaginación del niño..¿cómo podía pensar eso? No entendía por qué seguía existiendo con esa mentalidad infantil. Miles de gotas de sudor resbalaban por la cabeza del anciano.

El pequeño vivía en los mundo de Yupi o peor todavía en los mundos de Yahiko. Ajeno a estos crueles pensamientos por parte del doctor, el pequeño estaba arrojando la suficiente tierra para no ahogarlo, lo cogió con suavidad y...

-Sigue explicándome lo del sexo... 

-Erggggggggggg...-se puso de todos los colores...

-Venga no se preocupe puede hablarme como un hombre al fin y al cabo voy a ser papá...-le palmó la espalda ante lo ojos perplejos del anciano...-soy un hombre, ahora tengo una vida en mis manos y pienso criarle de tal forma que será una hermosa persona...como su papá adoptivo...

-¡Yahiko eres tan tonto!...

-¡¿Por qué?!...¡solo voy a cuidar a alguien que ha sido abandonado y usted me dice tonto, más tonto eres tú que abandonas a una criatura y no me ayudas, la tarea de ser papá es muy difícil...incluso puede que dude de mi responsabilidad, pero cuando mi hijo me necesite me tendrá a su lado!..-y se fue, al finalizar su discurso. 

El doctor se desmayó por completo. No había captado nada de lo que había comentado el pequeño. Mientras tanto en el dojo Kamiya las cosas seguían iguales... 

-Entonces está decidido...¡debemos decirle la verdad!...-comentaba Kaoru...

-Es lo mejor o lo tacharán del loco del barrio para toda su vida...-sigue Megumi...

-No puede ir por el mundo creyendo esas cosas...-sigue Sanosuke...-imagínate cuando dejé de verdad embarazada a un chica...¡el trauma que puede tener!...

-Aunque ese momento tardará mucho en venir, lo más conveniente es que sepa la verdad...-finalizo Kenshin.

El niño iba hacía el dojo, debía decirle a Kaoru que el bebe había sido abandonado y que ellos se harían cargo, bueno él iba a ser su papá, mientras caminaba un flash lo abordó, debía ponerle un nombre, no podía llamarlo semilla, no estaría nada bien...alzó el macetero y...

-Mi lindo Yamata, mi hijito...¡cuánto te quiero!...-y lo abrazó con amor, un amor tan fraternal que daba envidia...-aunque te pondría llamar Sexo...¿qué nombre te gusta más? O ¿prefieres mejor llamarte Yamata Sexo? Mmmmm ¿un nombre compuesto?¡no suena tan mal hijito!...

Y así, siguió hablándole a su bello hijo, el niño semilla. Cuanto amor tiene.

_**Continuará... **_

Holas! mcuhas gracias por los reviews y por que esten disfrutando del fic.

¿Acabara sabiendo la verdad Yahiko?. lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 - Siempre hay que contarles la verdad**_

Las cosas no iban nada bien, habían llegado al acuerdo de decirle la verdad, por que no era plan que el niño fuera apodado..."el bicho raro". Estaban todos sentados en el porche, pensando en todas sus cosas...hasta que el chico en cuestión junto con su estimado hijo semilla o mejor dicho Yamata Sexo..hicieron acto de presencia.

Ninguno captó la presencia de Yamata Sexo, todos estaban observando el rostro alegre del joven, no podían creer que un chico que era listo en cuanto a las batallas y otras cosas...respecto a la procedencia de los niños fuera un completo imbecil. Suspiraron y en cuanto el niño estuvo delante de ellos...

-Buenas tardes Yahiko tenemos que hablar contigo seriamente...-comentaba Kaoru con los brazos cruzados...-es algo muy importante...

-¡¿De que se trata?!..-preguntó confundido, pero observó a sus amigos ver su macetero..-¡ah!¿es por Yamata Sexo?...

-¡¿Yamata qué?¿quién es?¿Es tu amigo?!...-preguntó Kenshin con una ceja levantada...

-¡No! Es mi hijo...

-¡¿Tú qué?!:.-abrió de golpe los ojos la doctora, para girarse y ver los rostros de sus amigos que estaban en igual sintonía...-¡¿tienes un hijo?!¡je es una broma!...

-No es una broma..-les contestó seriamente...-es mi hijo, le he salvado de ser brutalmente asesinado por un pájaro...-les mostró el macetero...-aquí está nuestro nuevo miembro de la familia..mi hijo Yamata Sexo...

-Es tu semilla..-soltó Sanosuke para ver la afirmación del pequeño...-¡ay que buen chico que eres!..-le acarició la cabeza, pero rápidamente le estiró de la oreja...-¡¡IDIOTA, ES UNA SEMILLA NORMAL Y CORRIENTE...¿C"MO QUIERES QUE SEA TU HIJO PALURDO PROFUNDO? UN NI—O NO NACE DE UNA SEMILLA Y MUCHO MENOS SE PLANTA EN UN MACETERO!!...

-¡¡CABEZA DE POLLO ES LO QUE ME HABEÍS DICHO!!..-le gritó de la misma manera...-¡¡¿SI NO NACEMOS DE UNA SEMILLA?¿C"MO DIABLOS LO HACEMOS?¿DEL HUEVO COMO LA GALLINA?!!!

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!...-nuevamente le volvió a gritar...-¡¡NACEMOS MEDIANTE EL ACTO SEXUAL!!!...

Los otros tres estaban tapándose las orejas, los gritos de ambos sujetos era bastante fastidioso y si encima no dejaban de echarse en cara las cosas...peor todavía.

-¿Acto sexual?¿qué rayos significa eso?¡lo digo por qué Gensai me ha comentado algo de eso!...-se sentó en el suelo con Yamata Sexo a su lado y observaba a los mayores..

-Erggggg el acto sexual es...-rápidamente Kaoru se dio la vuelta con las manos en la cara, se había puesto colorada...-¡ay no puedo!...-y subió más los colores...

-Bueno errrggg mmmmm significa que mmmmm..-se puso las manos en la mejilla el pelirrojo y clavando la mirada en Megumi..-¡díselo tú doctora, que de esto sabes más!...

-Puesssss son dos personas que se quieren mucho y...-un tic le daba en la ceja mientras que le subían los colores..-duermen juntitos pero desnuditos...

-¡¿Ein?¿entonces es una violación?!...

-¡No! una violación es obligar a alguien hacer el acto sexual cuando no quiere...-continua Sanosuke...-el acto sexual es una forma de expresar el amor que sientes por alguien...

-¡Ah!¿Cómo tú y Megumi?¡que os acostáis!...-soltó

-¡¿C"MO?!...-tanto Kenshin como Kaoru abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa...

El luchador se tiró hacía el niño para estrangularle lentamente y la doctora, bueno, ella deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, le daba vergüenza observar a sus amigos, que estaban estupefactos por la sorpresa, sabían que estaban locos el uno por el otro pero...¡mantener el secreto así! Era ser muy malos amigos. Después de varios minutos, todos estaban tranquilos, salvó Yahiko que tenía las manos marcadas en el cuello y el luchador unos cuantos arañazos en la cara. Nuevamente se observaron todos para...

-Pregunta lo que quieras que nosotros te vamos a respondes a tus dudas...-le dijo Kenshin...-pero ante todo debes saber que no nos criamos en un macetero, ni mucho menos venimos de una semillita, tampoco nos trae la cigüeña de París y los hombres no tenemos esa agua especial que tú dices, ya que tiene otro nombre...

-Pues decirme la verdad y no me contéis más chorradas que he acabado por creérmelo...

-Las mujeres tenemos óvulos y los hombres espermatozoides y...-siguió explicando la doctora...

El niño abría los ojos enormemente sobre lo que estaba escuchando, todos daban su conversación, salvo Kaoru que escuchaba...(había pequeñas cosas que no sabía) y no comentaba nada por que le daba mucha vergüenza. Después de 2 largas e intensas horas en explicarle la naturaleza humana y quitarle de la cabeza las chorradas de antes, el niño se estiró y bostezando...

-¡Que cansado me encuentro!..-se desperezó...-creo que me voy a ir a dormir...-salió por la puerta...-habéis tardado mucho en contarme la verdad y seguro que os estabais muriendo de la risa..-puso morros...-que crueles que sois..

Y se largó, en cambio Sanosuke y la doctora partieron cogidos de la mano, mientras se lanzaban miraditas cargadas de pasión y entrega...

-¡¡Tener cuidado chicos y no cometáis ninguna imprudencia!!...-la parejita se paró y se giraron totalmente colorados...-¡¡que ya hemos tenido la lección de sexo está tarde y tenéis que tener la mente bien calentita!!...-finalizó el espadachín para ver como sus amigos se iban con más ímpetu.

Kaoru Kamiya observó a la pareja y luego a su espadachín, le daba mucha envidia, pero era envidia sana. Suspiró y notó calor en la mejilla, sus ojos captaron el rostro del hombre al que amaba y poniéndose colorada...

-¡¿Vienes a dar una vuelta Kaoru? Te prometo que no tardaremos nada!..-le preguntó con delicadeza...

-Claro Kenshin...-y sonrió para comenzar su caminata, nuevamente notó presión en su mano para ver que claramente era la mano de su amado.

Y así con pasos firmes salieron a dar una vuelta, una hermosa vuelta que marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

El tiempo paso, paso tanto que Yamata Sexo creció fuerte y robusto, sano y hermoso, y tuvo a sus hijitos, más Yamatas Sexo Junior. Por cierto, eran niños melones. Un hermosa fruta que tenía un sabor increíble. Y Yahiko no dejó de prodigarle cariños a su niño, al niño de sus ojos.

F I N 

Holas! ya hemos llegado al final de esta pequeña historia, muchas gracias por que hayáis disfrutado de ella.

Nos vemos en los siguientes fics que haga y saludos. Feliz navidad.


End file.
